Jurassic Jimmy
by Timothy D
Summary: After being banned from the science fair, Jimmy gets a new idea to upstage the event.


**Jurassic Jimmy**

Synopsis: After being banned from the science fair, Jimmy decides to make dinosaur de-extinction an actual thing.

"It's finally here!" Jimmy proclaimed excitedly, staring at the school poster advertising the event. "The Annual Retroville Science Fair has finally arrived!"

"Gee, Jimmy, you seem awfully excited for the science fair," Carl said. "What do you have planned for this year?"

"Whatever it is, Jimmy'll have to try extra hard to top last year's project," Sheen said excitedly. "I still can't believe you destroyed half the school with that one. It was amazing. It reminded me of Ultra Lord episode 276: Invasion of the"

"Hey, Sheen, if you don't mind, could we not mention last year's experiment?" Jimmy requested, his face going red with embarrassment at the mention of last year's incident. "That's all in the past, this year I'm going to top myself and craft a project the likes of which Retroville has never seen before."

"You might wanna think again, Neutron," said a voice. Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen all turned to see Jimmy's rival/love interest, Cindy Vortex, accompanied by her friend, Libby. "I think you'll wanna take a closer look at that there poster, Jimmy boy.

"What're you talking about?" Jimmy asked before taking a closer look at the science fair poster. The poster said "Have an interest in science and experimentation? Interested in fields such as Chemistry, Biology, or Psychics? Then look no further than the annual Retroville Science Fair. Simply create a project that involves any of the scientific fields and submit it for a chance to be judged and you may declared the winner! Any entree is accepted and all participants are welcome!" Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until Jimmy further inspected the poster and saw text in tiny print just on the bottom right hand corner of page that said "Except Jimmy Neutron."

"What?! I'm barred from competing in the science fair?!" Jimmy exclaimed, unable to believe his eyes. "What the? Why would they do this?"

"Maybe it's because your past entries have caused more destruction to the town than any natural disaster," Libby pointed out.

"My past entries weren't that bad" Jimmy tried to defend himself.

"What about your project focusing on cell age acceleration?" Cindy reminded him.

"Or the time you tried recreating the effects of a black hole?" Carl sheepishly pointed out.

"And let's not even get started on the dolphin experiment" Libby said.

"Okay, okay, so maybe a few of my entries have gotten a bit out of hand in the past, but that's still no reason to outright ban me from the competition" Jimmy said. "And besides, even during aforementioned incidents, I still managed to fix all the damage without issue." Jimmy groaned and said "I'll go talk to the principal, see if I can get him to reverse his decision!"

"Good luck, Jimmy" Sheen encouraged him.

"I'm sorry, Jimmy, but after the disasters your past science fair projects have caused, we have deemed that allowing you to compete in the science fair would be too dangerous" The Principal explained. "And we don't want to be held liable for any injuries or potential deaths that could occur should one of your experiments goes awry like it almost always does"

"At least give me a chance!" Jimmy pleaded. "I promise I won't create something super destructive. I'll do something safe, I promise."

"Safe as in what?" The Principal asked skeptically. "Are you going to bring back the dinosaurs? Oh, or maybe you'll create a nuclear warhead? Or perhaps you'll go in the direction of Nikola Tesla and invent a death ray"

"Oh please, something like that is far too basic for my genius" Jimmy said before immediately realizing he was only digging himself deeper. "I mean, no. Not at all, I would never do something like that. Please, just lift the ban and give me the opportunity to make a safe, simple project, I promise I won't disappoint you."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Neutron, but the decision has already been made," The Principal said sternly. "We've already decided that it is in the best interest for the safety of other students that you don't participate in this year's science fair."

Jimmy sighed and said "Fine, I guess there's no convincing you to change your mind." Before leaving slightly ticked off. He admitted that his experiments were rather out there, but it was nothing that ever left anyone seriously hurt. He'd find a way to prove that he could create a grand experiment that was perfectly safe. He just had to figure out how.

Later that day, Jimmy was in his lab along with Carl and Sheen, trying to get over being banned from the science fair. His two friends were trying to cheer him up and help him get his mind off the science fair.

"Come on, Jimmy, cheer up," Sheen said. "Being banned from the science fair isn't so bad. It's not like it's the end of the world or anything"

"Besides, it's not like that can stop you from conducting another one of your experiments" Carl said.

"I know that there has to be something I can do to prove I'm not a risk factor, but what is it?" Jimmy asked himself, scrolling through channels on his computer. He stopped and settled on a dinosaur documentary.

"Interestingly enough, in recent times, perfectly preserved dinosaur DNA has been discovered across the North American continent," The narrator said. "And while so called de-extinction similar to the type that is portrayed in movies seems far away from us, scientists hope that the discovery of this DNA will help us have a better understanding of the beasts that roamed the earth millions of years ago."

That got Jimmy thinking and he recalled Principal Willoughby's line to him earlier that mockingly suggested he try bringing back the dinosaurs. That coupled with the documentary's mention of bringing back the dinosaurs ultimately gave him an idea.

"Brain blast!" Jimmy proclaimed, springing from his seat. "Perhaps de-extinction isn't as far away as it's thought to be."

"What do you mean, Jimmy?" Carl asked, having a feeling of dread in his stomach.

"I'll explain on the way," Jimmy said as he head for his rocket. "Come on, we've got little time to waste.

**So this is another request fic and one that was supposed to come out a month ago. Unfortunately, I found myself stretched thin due to the number of requests I have and had to take a break. I'm back now and hope to be updating on a somewhat regular basis. Hope you enjoyed. Things will pick up in the next chapter.**


End file.
